


But, in the end if I'm with you, I'll take my chance

by supercali



Series: Robron Week 2018 [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Angst, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: What if Aaron went to France with Robert in 2012 instead of Ed?What if Robert went back when Cameron escaped?





	But, in the end if I'm with you, I'll take my chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for robron week 2018 (Day 3 - Distance/Separation)
> 
> Sequel to Chapter 43 of my tumblr prompts, but works as a standalone.

_*...We’re getting reports of an extremely dangerous escaped prisoner from the Yorkshire area…*_

Aaron wasn’t really watching the news, it was just background noise. His French was still rubbish and it was the best he could find. The added bonus was it made him feel closer to home.

_*...We’re told the prisoner’s name is Cameron Murray. He escaped while being transferred. The public are advised not to approach him…*_

The plate he’s drying slips from his fingers, smashing around him.

“Aaron? What happened?” He couldn’t move, eyes fixed on the TV in the corner. “Aaron, what is it? Talk to me.”

“It’s Cameron. He’s escaped. I need to get to Mum.”

“Whoa, hold on. Come here, sit down.” Robert leads him into the living room, sitting him on the sofa. He’d done the same thing the night his Mum had called, telling him all that Cameron had done. He’d had to talk him out of going home there and then, even hiding his passport for days.

“No Robert. I need to...she’ll need me. What if he’s going back there?”

“If you go you’ll be arrested the minute you set foot in the village. How’s that going to help? The place will be crawling with police. It’s too risky.”

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing. It’s my family!” He’s up and in their bedroom before Robert can stop him, rummaging in the wardrobe for his bag.

“It’s my family too! He goes to the pub, Diane is there. He’s not going to care who gets in his way is he? What about Sarah and Jack? Just stop and think.” He slumps down on the bed in defeat. “Right...here’s what we’ll do. You go call your Mum.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be booking a ticket into Leeds Bradford. If I’m lucky, I’ll be there by tonight. No one is looking for me and if they are, I can lie with the best of them. As far as anyone knows, I haven’t seen you since you left me to go on the run.” He was right, Aaron knew. Even if they tracked Robert’s passport the day he left, there was no trace of Aaron leaving the country. The police couldn’t prove anything.

“I...you’ll be careful though, won’t you?”

“Of course. Call your Mum. Don’t say I’m coming, just in case.” He watches him go into the other room before finding his phone. It’s been a couple of weeks since he called her and she still sounded shaken about everything. He dreads to think how she is now.

“Mum? It’s me. I just saw the news. Are you alright?”

*****

A few hours later he’s watching as Robert checks he has everything. It’s stupid but he has a bad feeling about all this and the only thing stopping him going too is the knowledge that it’ll make things a whole lot worse.

“You’ll call me, yeah?” He’s sitting cross-legged on their bed, fingers clutching his phone for something to do. His Mum had promised she was fine, that the police thought Cameron would be heading abroad. He wasn’t convinced but maybe they’d get lucky just this once. He snorts to himself, when did that ever happen.

“Yes. It’ll be alright you know, and I’ll be back before you know it.” He joins him on the bed, tugging until they’re laying side by side. “What is it?”

“Just...jealous I guess. Stupid, you’re not going for a holiday are you?”

“I can talk to Adam while I’m there. Get him to go to the police.” It was an old argument and his answer never changed. Robert might have willingly come with him, but he was furious with Adam, even a year and a half later.

“No! I mean it Robert. Just leave it. I made my decision. I’m just being daft. As soon as I know Mum’s alright, I’ll be fine. We’re managing ok though, aren’t we?”

“Of course we are.”

“You know, if you wanted to, you could stay. Like you said no one’s looking for you.” He didn’t think he’d survive if he did, but he couldn’t help feeling like he was somehow holding Robert back. Even though Robert wasn’t on the run, they were still careful. Robert had a fairly decent job with a haulage firm but it wasn’t what he wanted to be doing. He’d picked up more French than Aaron had and the work meant speaking English most of the time. They were more settled than ever.

“Do you really think I would do that? Leave you here alone? For one thing your Mum would kill me! Besides, I’ve grown pretty fond of you.” He laughed, as he kissed the end of Aaron’s nose.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, you idiot.” He glanced at his watch. “I should go. I’ll call when I land. As soon as it’s all sorted I’m on a plane straight back home to you.” He gets up reluctantly, picking up his bags. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Gives me a fair amount of leeway.” Aaron laughs, grabbing him for one more kiss. “Love you. Go on, go. Be careful.”

“Promise.” He watches from the door until Robert is out of sight before going back inside, the flat suddenly feeling incredibly empty.

He doesn’t go into work the next day, tells his boss he’s sick. He misses Robert already. He’d called the night before to tell him he’d landed and was staying in a hotel before going to Emmerdale first thing the next morning. He feels utterly helpless. The last year and a half has been tough but he’s never felt like this.

When they left he’d still been in shock that Robert had left his life behind and turned up at the airport. He’d tried to make him go back, even though it had originally been his idea. He didn’t want Robert ruining his life on the run with him but the older man wouldn’t budge and really deep down, he was glad he wasn’t alone.

They hadn’t settled anywhere for long those first months, living off the money Cain had given him, and some of Robert’s savings, wanting to keep moving, just in case. It had been fun at first, like an extended holiday. Eventually they’d settled in Paris, managing to blend in as best they could. Those were the days he looked back on when he was regretting his decision, when he wanted nothing more than to go home.

He wouldn’t have made it without Robert, he wouldn’t. He’d spent weeks expecting him to leave, still does sometimes. Every time, Robert would tell him not to be so soft, that he loved him, didn’t want to be anywhere else.

It’s not until the evening that he hears his voice again, having to settle for texts until then.

“You ok?” He sounds tired.

“Yeah. How’s Mum? Any sign of him?”

“Nothing. I’m staying at Paddy’s. There’s police outside the pub and Debbie’s. They’re convinced he’s out of the country but your Mum said they’d be there until they knew.”

“And she’s alright?”

“You know your Mum, she’s fine. Can’t say she was too happy to see me until I explained that I hadn’t abandoned you,” He laughs, imagining the ear bashing that she gave him. She’d hadn’t been happy at them being together in the first place. Maybe she’d come round now she knew he’d stayed, all the things he’s done. “I’m going back over in a bit to see Diane. Bit of luck and they’ll have him by the morning and I can come home to you.”

“I don’t mind if you stay a while, spend time with Vic.”

“Well I do. Not the same around here without some lad scowling at me.”

“Is that right?”

“Right pain in the arse he was. Couldn’t get rid of him.” The gentle teasing relaxes something in him, he feels calm for the first time that day.

“Oi, watch it. As I remember you followed me out here Sugden.”

“Guess I must like you then.”

“Guess so.” If anyone had told him a couple of years ago he’d miss someone the way he’s missing Robert right now, they would have got a right mouthful. Now he doesn’t know where he’d be without him.

“I’m going to head over. I’ll call before I go to sleep, yeah? Oh, by the way, you won’t believe how much Leo has grown.”

“Take pictures. I’ll talk to you later.”

When they’ve hung up, he forces himself to make something to eat, toast being the only thing he’s had all day. That feeling is still there, he can’t shake it. He wants Robert home, safe.

*****

The police car is still parked up outside when he wanders across to the Woolpack. He could have stayed here, Chas had grudgingly offered and he knew Diane would do the same, but when Paddy had butted in saying he was putting him up, he’d never been more grateful. They’d probably never be friends but the two of them recognised they both wanted the best for Aaron and that was enough to keep them civil.

“Back again?” Chas is behind the bar when he walks in. She’s smiling but he can tell it’s forced and he can’t help admiring her. Most people would have gone elsewhere, escaped the threat, but not Chas. She was staying put, loud and confident as ever, at least on the outside, just like Aaron said.

“If I leave without seeing Diane she’d never forgive me.”

“I’ll get her. Pint?”

“Cheers. I er…” He lowered his voice, ever careful, there were some unfamiliar faces in. “I spoke to Aaron. He told me to tell you he loves you and when this is over, you’re paying us a visit.”

“What do you think to that?”

“Fine with me. We both love Aaron after all. Be easier if we got on.”

“Hmm. I’ll fetch Diane.” She puts his pint on the bar and he takes it to a table, nodding at a few familiar faces.

Paddy had told him most of the village had guessed he was with Aaron but no one had said anything to the police. He supposed that was one of the advantages of a small village, everyone looked out for each other. At least they did for Aaron. He’s not sure he’d be afforded the same loyalty if he were alone.

Later, when he’s finished catching up with Diane, he’s in the bathroom, just about ready to go back to Paddy’s. That’s when he hears the screams. He risks peeking through the swing doors, sees Cameron behind the bar, shotgun in hand. He ducks back inside the Gents before he can be seeing, calling the police. He can either hide, or go out there. He’s bound to be found but before he goes he has to call Aaron. He knows he’s glued to the news and this is bound to make the headlines. He can’t imagine Cameron is just going to hand himself in.

His hands are shaking so much he keeps selecting the wrong number. Finally he manages, has no idea how he’s going to tell him. He’ll want to come home, he needs to stop him, because the thought of losing him, even just to prison is more than he can bear.

“Rob? What’s going on?”

“Um, I need you to listen ok? Listen and not freak out.” His voice was shaking and he couldn’t hide it. “I’m in the pub and...well so is Cameron.”

“What? Robert get out of there!”

“Your Mum and Diane are still inside. I’m in the toilet...I can’t leave them, Aaron.”

“I want you safe.”

“You want her safe too. I can’t Aaron. I’d never forgive myself and neither would you.” He needs him to understand.

“I can’t stop you. I’m stuck here, useless.”

“Hey, listen to me. You are not useless. Trust me, the one thing I’m glad about is that you’re safe. Promise me you’re not going to do anything daft like get on a plane. Promise me Aaron.”

“Ok.”

“I should go, before he finds me. I’ll...I love you, you know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” He was crying, he could hear it, knew him too well. “Love you too.”

“I’m coming home.” As the words left him the door banged open and he was face to face with the shotgun. “Aaron, I er, I have to go…”

“Robert? ROBERT!” That’s all he hears before Cameron rips the phone from his grasp and throws it to the floor, stamping on it until it’s in pieces.

He doesn’t bother saying anything as he’s pushed into the bar with everyone else. There’s no point, he can see from his eyes there’s no reasoning with him and even he knows his smart mouth will only get him into trouble. He stumbles into Chas as he’s pushed forward and he sits beside her.

“What the hell are you doing? Why didn’t you get out?” She hisses when Cameron’s attention is elsewhere.

“Do you think Aaron would forgive me if I left you here?” Her face softens and he shuffles closer. “I managed to call the police. I’m not completely stupid.”

“You pick your moments to start being bloody sensible and thinking about other people though, don’t you?”

He lets out a breathy laugh because the old him, the person he was before Aaron probably would be outside, safe by now.

*****

_*...We’re receiving reports of an ongoing hostage situation in the Yorkshire village of Emmerdale…*_

“Took your time didn’t you?” Aaron mutters. He’s curled up on the sofa, fist clenched around his phone. He wants to do what Robert said he would, get on a plane, train, get to Robert. He won’t, he promised. He wants to call Paddy, anyone who can help him find out more, but he doesn’t want to use the phone in case Robert manages to call.

He knew something would happen, should have stopped him going. Now he’s here, alone, helpless, just having to wait and hope. He’s never felt further away from Robert.

*****

It all happens so quick. One minute everything was still and the next Chas has hit Cameron with a chair and Zak has rushed him. He doesn’t feel it, not really, thinks he’s been punched in the struggle. It’s not until Diane screams that he realises something’s wrong. Everything is a blur of panic and noise and all of a sudden he’s scared.

There’s pressure on his chest and Chas is there smiling at him. Something is definitely wrong then, and he wants to laugh but it hurts and she’s telling him to lie back, to keep looking at her.

“Chas?” He reaches for her hand and she holds on tight. “Aaron’s gonna kill me.”

“No he won’t love. Soon as he can, he’s going to hug the living daylights out of you. Hmm? You just hold on.” He lets his eyes close because it definitely hurts to breathe, and he’s not an expert but he’s pretty sure that’s not good.

“Don’t...don’t let him...make him stay. Can’t...come back.”

“Shh, don’t worry.” He nods, closes his eyes again. “Robert, you have to stay awake. Stay with me.” He tries, he really does but it’s too hard. In the end it’s easier to just float away

*****

It’s dark when he wakes up, but he knows he’s in hospital, there’s never any mistaking them. His chest aches but it’s easier to breathe and he remembers everything so clearly. Someone’s holding his hand and he looks round, expecting Vic or Diane, but it’s Aaron. No, it can’t be. He’s meant to be in France. He tries to sit up but all he manages to do is feebly lift his head from the pillow and send the machines he must be attached to into a frenzy.

“Robert? Hey, calm down. You’re ok, you’re safe.” He’s stroking his hair and it’s nice. He does it sometimes if he has a bad dream. Maybe that’s what this is. “What did I say about being careful, huh?”

“No’ my fault. Shouldn’t be here. Should be home.”

“Yeah well, that’s what happens when your boyfriend gets himself shot. It’s fine. I handed myself in. Cain’s talked to Adam and he’s done the same.” He’s trying to follow but his brain is full of cotton wool. “Doesn’t matter. They let me stay until you woke up. Mum’s here, she’s going to stay with you until Diane gets back.”

“Where you going?”

“You really are out of it aren’t ya. I’ve got to go, they’re not going to give me bail Rob.”

“No, wait! You can’t.” There’s a police officer at the door and Aaron’s leaving and there’s nothing he can do.

“Just one more minute.” Aaron says and then he’s back, kissing him softly. “It won’t be for long and then we can be together again. No more running. Just get yourself better yeah?”

“Yeah, ‘s my fault.”

“No, no it’s not. It’s what should have happened in the first place. I’ve got to go.” He leans down again as close as he can. “I love you.”

Then he’s gone and Robert’s alone. This isn’t how it was supposed to go and now Aaron’s gone again, who knows when he’ll be back. Before he knows it his cheeks are wet. It’s not long before Chas is there, looking tired and as though she hasn’t slept a bit. He guesses she hasn’t.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“All it took was me gettin’ shot. Shoulda stopped him.”

“He was on his way before I even got to speak to him. That boy loves you. Can’t say I’m not glad that he’ll be at home again soon enough.” He couldn’t really disagree with that. As much as they’ve had a good time and gotten on alright in France, Emmerdale is home.

*****

Two months later he’s in a taxi parked up outside the prison. Eight long weeks. He’s visited, but only a couple of times, only out of hospital for a few weeks himself. Since then he’s moved back into the pub, into Aaron’s old room.

Within days Chas had despatched Cain to France with their keys to collect their stuff and Robert had contacted their bosses who were none too pleased at losing employees without any notice. He didn’t care, they weren’t going back.

He’s all healed, a scar to show for being in the wrong place and now all he needs is Aaron. There’s a party planned back at the pub and Chas had offered to drive him, but he wanted a little time alone, just the two of them before their families descended.

It feels like an age that he sits there waiting and the taxi fare will be extortionate. Then he sees Aaron at the gate and he smiles, getting out of the car. He’s still tired, still a little week and he’s not sleeping properly after that night, doesn’t without Aaron.

“Hi.” Is all he says before Aaron launches himself at him, arms clinging tight as he drops his bag. Eventually he pulls away, hand laying flat over his scar.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” He laughs and pulls him close, nodding against his shoulder.

“I promise, the next time it happens, I’ll get out of the way, ok?”

“I was so scared.”

“I know. Me too. But it’s over now. I’m fine.” He keeps his arm around him as they head for the taxi, doesn’t want to let him go just yet. “No more getting arrested.”

“I couldn’t stay away Robert. You were hurt.”

“I get it. Just don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t. I promise. Take me home.”

So he does. They go home. Together.


End file.
